User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/Kidnap Victim: Chapter 2
Richard was pretty sure that his phone was smashed since he dropped it. He quickly spun around, trying to be at his bravest, to fight off whoever or whatever it was behind him. He came face to face with a large man with pierced eyebrows and nose ring. The man smiled at Richard first while using his bony finger to trace down Richard's cheek. Richard pushed the man's finger off, stepped back and demanded the whereabouts of Sofia. The man laughed in the creepiest way Richard could ever imagine, sending chills down his spine. Smirking at him, the man told Richard he was still as stupid as before. Richard was completely bluffed. Right then, he heard the voice of a girl screaming "HELP ME!!!!!". He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It was Sofia! Without thinking twice, he ran towards the voice. It was getting nearer to him, until he reached a speaker. It was just a recording of Sofia's cries. Richard was tricked. He kicked the speaker again and again as hot and angry sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks. Abruptly, he felt his hair being pulled and his head tilted back. It was that large man he encountered just now! The man yelled at Richard and slapped him, saying that that speaker caused him a fortune. The man continued shouting at Richard about being a "two-faced freak" and "treating him like a poor old university cleaner" while pushing him and taunting him. Richard realised that the man looked familiar. Immediately, he realised that the man was the university cleaner he had mistreated before. Also, he realised that he was being kidnapped. The man knew that Richard recognised him as his gold eyes were now large and terrified. The man proceeded to subdue Richard by pinning his hands behind his back. Richard fought back by struggling like crazy! He attempted to kick the man but he failed. The man jerked Richard's head up and slammed his head to the ground! Richard became unconscious because of the impact done on his head. "YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS!!!!!" The man was on the verge of insanity now. After regaining his consciousness, Richard continued fighting back by thrusting his knee up into the man's gut! "Uff!" The man moaned in pain. Richard then took the opportunity to escape. But it was too late, the man grabbed him and slammed him back onto the ground! He gasped for air on the ground. The man then proceeded to use a handkerchief to cover up Richard's mouth and nose, Richard struggled to free himself but after a few minutes, he felt drowsy. He then knew that the handkerchief contained anaesthetic drugs! He struggled to move, but his limbs were dead weight! Before completely losing consciousness, he could hear the man laughing at him... When Richard regained consciousness, he noticed that he was being tied to a wooden chair and his mouth was gagged! "Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh!!!!" Richard struggled violently in order to break free of the bondage, but his efforts to free himself were futile. He then noticed the large man at the corner of the room calling somebody. Suddenly, the man took off the gag on Richard's mouth and told him harshly to call his parents to bank in 40 million into his account or he would disembowel Richard alive and burn his dead body! When the man spoke to Richard, he pulled out a cleaver and placed it on Richard's neck! Richard was shivering in pure anger as he dialled for his mother on the phone the man shoved at him. His hands were shaking so much that he keyed in a wrong number. Then an idea came to him: Instead of calling his mother, he called the police. He tried to speak calmly and pretended it was his mother. He told the police about his whereabouts and the amount of ransom required, acting as if he was talking to his mother. The police understood and told him to stay still, they were on their way. The man slapped the phone off Richard's ear just after the police hung up, telling him that he was wasting his time. Then, the man smiled and licked the cleaver with his tongue. He then poured gasoline all over the chair Richard was tied to and pulled out a lighter, waving it in front of Richard's face. Richard was so angry and he couldn't control himself so he spat on the man. Filled with rage, the man threw the lighter to the ground and backed off, saying that he will regret for what he did. The next thing Richard knew was, the room was on fire and the man was no longer there. The smoke was heavy and he could not breathe. His lungs gasped for air and he began to lose consciousness again and finally drowned in a white nothingness... Is this what it feels like to be dead? Richard could feel something heavy crushing him. His head was throbbing wildly. The white nothingness is getting brighter, a color he could not tell. Then, darkness fell and he was swallowed in the darkness... A pair of hands was shaking Richard. "Richard! Are you alright?" A worried voice rant through his head. Almost as it was a medicine to his situation, he wanted to embrace that voice. Surely, that voice belongs to Sofia. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He fought the pain and opened them anyway. Sofia was right in front of his eyes. He embraced her tightly and cried, thankful she was not harmed by anyone. He looked around his surroundings. There were people everywhere, making him even more dizzier. Sirens were everywhere. Firefighters were putting out the fire that almost killed him and police officers were taping off the area with yellow tapes with the words "caution", "crime scene", "police line" and "do not cross". A group of paramedics were wrapping him with bandages in areas he was injured and supplying Richard with oxygen through a nasal cannula while he was lying on a stretcher. A police officer came over and told them that the man escaped. Richard was really angry but there was really nothing he can do about it. The same police officer that told them the news drove them back home because Richard's injuries made him unable to drive and Sofia still haven't got her driving license yet. The police officer warned them to be cautious as the man might return for them. They both knew they were powerless in that situation and all they could do is to protect and watch out for each other. That is all they can do. The police officer stopped the vehicle and Richard got off with Sofia. Richard breathed in and looked around him, smiling to himself. He is safe now, so is Sofia. They opened the door and entered, both having nothing to say to each other. Then, the phone rang again. Alarmed, they looked at each other, not knowing what to do. The caller's ID was blocked. Neither of them dare to pick up the phone so it just continued ringing and ringing. It did not stop, not until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The End Category:Blog posts